I'm Sorry
by Soonil
Summary: [ONESHOT] Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah kakak beradik. Sehun menyukai Luhan, yang tak lain adalah teman Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, Luhan menyukai pria lain yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Chanyeol dan Sehun harus berpisah setelah masalah terjadi dalam keluarga mereka. [GenderSwicth]


**Happy reading ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GenderSwicth, No Bash please, No plagiarism**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Sorry**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Luhan (GS)**

**-I'm Sorry-**

_"__Hyung... jangan pergi. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf". Sehun terisak memeluk pria yang dipanggilnya hyung._

_Sehun terus meminta maaf dan meminta hyungnya unyuk tidak pergi. Pria yang dipanggil hyung oleh Sehun hanya terdiam. Merekahkan senyum dengan mata terpejam._

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun yang lalu.**

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Berhenti di situ!", teriak seseorang sambil berlari mengejar orang yang berlari menghindarinya di depan.

"Aku tidak mau! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mememarahiku jika aku berhenti...", teriak anak yang berlari menjauh dari kejaran orang di belakangnya.

Oh Sehun seorang anak SMA, yang benar-benar sedang menikmati masa mudanya. Berlari di belakang Sehun seorang pria jangkung memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun, berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Sehun. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol, mereka berdua adalah adik dan kakak. Mereka bersaudara berbeda ibu dan ayah. Resmi menjadi kakak dan adik sejak 10 tahun yang lalu saat ayah Chanyeol menikah dengan ibu Sehun. Ya, mereka adalah saudara tiri. Meski mereka hanya saudara tiri Sehun begitu sayang pada hyungnya, Chanyeol. Begitupun Chanyeol.

"Hyung, maafkan aku", ucap Sehun yang sudah lelah berlari.

"Kau! Selalu menyebarkan berita tidak masuk akal".

Sehun yang terengah-engah tertawa kecil.

"Heh? Kau tertawa?".

"Maafkan hyung, eoh..."

"Berhentiah menyebarkan berita kalau aku tidak suka pada wanita. Kau tahu, banyak yang ingin mendekatiku".

"Benarkah?".

"Jika aku tak selalu bersamamu mereka pasti melihatku sebagai lelaki".

"Hyung, setiap hari banyak wanita yang datang menemuimu di kelas kan?".

"Iya. Tapi mereka semua menanyakan tentangmu", sahut Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sekolah di SMA Gwiyomi. Sehun masih duduk di kelas satu, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah kelas tiga. Siswi-siswi di sekolah mereka begitu tergila-gila dengan Sehun. Begitu masuk sekolah itu, Sehun langsung mendapatkan popularitasnya di kalangan murid perempuan. Murid-murid perempuan yang tergia-gula pada Sehun tahu kalau Sehun adalah adik Chanyeol. Jadi, setiap hari selalu ada murid perempuan yang menitipkan coklat, surat, dan barang-barang lainnya pada Chanyeol untuk diberikan pada Sehun. Mereka melakukan itu karena Sehun tidak pernah mau menerimanya secara langsung. Padahal, jika sudah di rumah Sehun akan langsung mengambil alih semua hadiah-hadiah yang di berikan gadis-gadis di sekolah. Saking terkenalnya Sehun di kalangan murid perempuan, Chanyeol sampai merasa kalau tidak ada satu murid perempuan yang menyukainya. Bahkan tak hanya di sekolah, jika pergi dengan Sehun, Chanyeol merasa dunia tidak memperhatikannya.

Sehun sebagai anak remaja yang akan dewasa tidak mungkin jika tidak memiliki gadis yang ia suka. Xi Luhan. Teman sekelas Chanyeol, dan Luhan satu-satunya teman wanita yang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Luhan adalah teman Chanyeol sejak SMP. Mereka sudah dekat sejak SMP. Chanyeol pernah mengajak Luhan untuk mengerjakan PR di rumahnya. Saat itu Sehun masih kelas satu SMP. Tapi Sehun sudah tertarik pada Luhan. Ada sesuatu yang beda pada diri Luhan. Sampai saat ini, Sehun masih menyukai Luhan, dan hanya Chanyeol yang tahu tentang ini. Jika ada yang bertanya apa Chanyeol tidak menyukai Luhan? Luhan tidak pernah termasuk hitungan 'gadis' bagi Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol hanya menganggap Luhan temannya saja. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sehun sempat meminta Chanyeol mengatakan pada Luhan kalau Sehun menyukainya. Tapi gagal, karena saat Chanyeol akan mengatakannya di acara pesta hari ulang tahun Sehun, Luhan datang dengan menggandeng tangan seorang pria yang Sehun tidak kenal. Chanyeol sempat bertanya siapa pria itu, dan Luhan bilang itu kekasihnya. Sehun kembali harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Luhan kalau dia sangat menyukai Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau pergi bersama Luhan noona?".

"Eoh, kenapa?".

"Aku boleh ikut?".

"Aku akan ke toko buku, kau mau ikut?".

"Kemana pun, asalkan Luhan noona ikut".

"Aigu, kau ini. Di sekolah banyak yang ingin menyatakan cintanya padamu tapi kau masih belum menyerah pada Luhan yang memiliki seorang kekasih?".

"Dia hanya kekasihnya, bukan suaminya hyung".

"Kau ini. Berhentilah. Jika Luhan menyukaimu juga sudah sejak lama dia akan menganggapmu pria, bukan sebagai adiknya".

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan hyungnya. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Sehun yakin dia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan pada Luhan kalau dia menyukainya sejak lama. Chanyeol dan Sehun menunggu Luhan di depan toko buku. Tak lama Luhan datang. Memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan OK berukuran besar, begitu cocok dengan rok hitam selutut yang begitu pas di pinggang Luhan. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan terurai, melambai-lambai jika tertiup angin. Begitu sempurna dimata Sehun.

"Sehuni, kau ikut?".

"Dia memaksa ingin ikut, tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar dia jadi penghibur", sahut Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sibuk mencari buku untuk persiapan masuk universitas. Sedangkan Sehun, sudah dipastikan dia sibuk memandangi Luhan yang sesekali membenarkan rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sehun tentu tidak memandangi Luhan tepat di sampingnya, karena itu terlalu terang-terangan, meski Sehun ingin. Sehun menjaga jarak, mungkin kira-kira satu meter jauhnya dari tempat Chanyeol dan Luhan mencari buku.

Sehun ingin sekali duduk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sejak tadi berdiri. Tepat di luar toko buku yang mereka kunjungi ada beberapa kursi berjejer disediakan untuk pengunjung. Tapi Sehun tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan indah seperti sekarang. Jadi Sehun membiarkan kakinya pegal untuk memandangi Luhan dari jauh.

Chanyeol dan Luhan mendapatkan buku yang mereka cari, mereka dengan Sehun tentunya menikmati ice coffee di salah satu cafe dekat toko buku. Sehun tak banyak bicara. Sehun begitu kikuk jika berada terlalu dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau masih pendiam ya, Sehuni?", ujar Luhan sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jarinya.

Demi tuhan, jantung Sehun ingin melompat keluar melihat Luhan. Dadanya berdebar sungguh kencang. Sedikit demi sedikit keringat mulai muncul di keningnya.

"Pendiam?", ucap Chanyeol disusul dengan suara tertawanya.

Sehun selalu ingin memasukkan hyungnya ke dalam plastik atau apapun jika ia ditertawakan hyungnya di depan Luhan. Beruntunglah Chanyeol, karena tak ada tempat dengan ukurannya yang begitu panjang tersedia. Chanyeol kembali menggoda adiknya.

"Lu, dia seperti ini jika malu pada seseorang", seru Chanyeol.

"Apa? Malu? Pada siapa? Apa ada wanita yang kau suka?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

Tepat sekali. Itu pertanyaan yang pas. Luhan menanyakan wanita yang disukai Sehun. Ini bisa jadi waktu yang tepat memberitahu Luhan bahwa Sehun menyukainya. Tapi Sehun lagi-lagi harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ada hyungnya yang jahil. Jika Sehun mengatakan itu pada Luhan di saat ada Chanyeol, yang ada Sehun akan habis diejek oleh hyungnya. Chanyeol bukan tidak senang Sehun menyukai Luhan. Tapi kadar jahil pada diri Chanyeol sudah melebihi batas normal yang membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti menjahili adikya.

"Tiii...tiii...tiiidaakk. Tidak ada", jawab Sehun gugup.

"Benarkah Oh Sehun?", tanya Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum jahilnya. Sehun melirik sinis melihat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, berhentilah terus membuatku malu di depan Luhan noona".

"Aku bukan membuatmu malu, tapi membantumu untuk memberitahu Luhan tentang kau yang menyukainya".

"Bantuanmu tidak pernah berhasil".

Chanyeol tertawa, "kau yang tidak pernah berani mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan. Membuat dirimu sendiri tersiksa karena perasaanmu sendiri".

Sehun tak mau lagi menanggapi perkataan hyungnya. Karena apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol semuanya benar. Sehun terlalu takut, malu dan sebagainya untuk mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Luhan. Terlalu banyak yang Sehun pikirkan jika Sehun mengatakan itu. Bagaimana jika Luhan hanya menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman dan adik saja. Bagaimana jika setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Luhan akan berubah sikap padanya. Sehun tidak mau itu. Itulah mengapa Sehun selalu menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

Hari ini Sehun tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Chanyeol bilang dia akan bertemu temannya. Sebenarnya Sehun heran. Chanyeol bertemu temannya? Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah pergi tanpa Sehun. Seingat Sehun, tidak ada tempat kemana Chanyeol pergi dan Sehun tidak pergi bersama Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang lebih dulu, tidak perlu menunggunya. Sehun sudah di rumah, sedang asik bermain game di laptop milik Chanyeol. Jika siang hari rumahnya kosong, hanya ada ajumma yang membantu pekerjaan rumah. Ayah dan ibunya pergi bekerja dan baru akan kembali saat hari sudah gelap. Sehun terus melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Sudah hampir pukul 5 sore. Hyungnya masih belum kembali. Sudah beberapa kali Sehun coba menghubungi Chanyeol tapi tidak Chanyeol jawab. Tiba-tiba suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sehun buru-buru keluar kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Luhan.

"Hai, Sehuni", sapa Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang membukakan pintu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ah, silakan masuk, noona. Tapi hyung masih belum pulang".

"Benarkah? Pergi kemana dia?", tanya Luhan seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Apa ini mimpi? Sehun hanya berdua dengan Luhan noona tanpa ada Chanyeol. Ini kejadian langka. Sehun menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Luhan duduk di ruang tengah dengan Sehun. Sudah ada segelas jus jeruk yang Sehun ambil untuk Luhan di meja.

"Chanyeol tidak bilang padamu akan pergi kemana?".

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak, hyung tidak bilang apa-apa". Luhan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Aku sudah coba telepon dan mengirim pesan pada hyung dan tidak ada jawaban".

"Benarkah? Kemana dia?". Luhan kembali menyimpan handphone ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa.

Sehun sudah mulai berkeringat karena gugup. Sehun selalu sebal jika dia seperti ini, tidak pernah tenang jika berdekatan dengan Luhan. Berkeringat, dada yang berdebar kencang, seperti sedang ada yang sedang melakukan latihan drum di dalamnya.

"Apa Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang wanita, Sehuni?", tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Wanita? Setahuku wanita yang menghampiri hyung untuk mengobrol hanya noona saja".

"Kau benar. Bahkan murid laki-laki pun jarang mendekatinya".

Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak dekat dengan murid laki-laki di kelasnya. Sejak masuk SMA Chanyeol seperti ini. Sehun tidak tahu pasti mengapa, tapi setahu Sehun teman-temannya baik-baik saja pada hyungnya. Hanya saja jika teman-temannya mengajak Chanyeol pergi, Chanyeol selalu menolak.

"Sehuni, kau yakin Chanyeol tidak memiliki wanita yang ia suka?".

"Sepertinya tidak".

"Syukurlah jika tidak ada, karena jika ada semua rencanaku bisa gagal".

Sehun terdiam. Memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Rencana? Dengan hyungnya? Rencana apa? Apa yang direncanakan Luhan dengan hyungnya?.

"Rencana?", Sehun mulai mengorek informasi.

Senyum Luhan merekah, "eoh... rencanaku untuk mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya".

Apa? Apa Sehun salah dengar? Ada kata 'suka' dikalimat yang Luhan katakan tadi. Suka pada Chanyeol? Apa Sehun sedang bermimpi sekarang? Sehun mencubit tangannya sendiri. Itu sakit. Sehun tidak bermimpi. Sehun dengan jelas mendengar Luhan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Chanyeol, hyungnya.

"Noo... noona, suka pada hyung?", tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan mengangguk dengan pasti. Apa Sehun tidak salah? Luhan mengangguk. Itu berarti jawaban pertanyaan Sehun adalah 'iya'. Luhan menyukai hyung. Sejak kapan? Kenapa Sehun tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa Luhan harus suka pada hyungnya? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul satu persatu dipikiran Sehun.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol, tapi aku malu untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku dan nantinya aku dan dia akan seperti orang asing jika aku mengatakan itu".

Sehun mematung. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia dengar sekarang. Apa yang Luhan rasakan sama seperti apa yang Sehun rasakan pada Luhan. Itu berarti Luhan benar-benar menyukai hyungnya. Sehun tak lagi bertanya. Sudah cukup membuatnya kaget bukan main tahu Luhan menyukai hyungnya sejak lama. Sehun tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak. Tidak ingin tahu sama sekali. Terdengar suara 'bip' ada yang membuka kunci rumah. Itu pasti Chanyeol. Chanyeol masuk ke rumah dengan ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Jelas dua orang yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah melihat Chanyeol seperti itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?", tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa".

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Luhan sambil mencoba memegang luka Chanyeol. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Luhan yang akan menyentuh lukanya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Kau bisa pulang saja? Besok kita bicara lagi", pinta Chanyeol yang lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, Sehun bisa lihat dengan jelas betapa khawatirnya Luhan. Sekarang Sehun bingung, apa dia harus senang? Mendengar Luhan yang suka pada hyungnya, atau Sehun harus sedih? Karena akhirnya dia tahu isi hati Luhan. Setelah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Luhan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol untuk pulang. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol di kamarnya membawa kotak obat. Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sebelumnya berbaring langsung mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Sehun. Sehun membuka kotak obat, mengambil salep untuk Sehun oleskan pada luka Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Sehun sambil menempel-nempelkan cuttonbut yang sudah ia beri salep sebelumnya.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengaduh karena perih dari lukanya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Seharusnya pacarku yang melakukan ini padaku, tapi malah kau yang melakukan ini".

Sehun teringat apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi. Kenapa Sehun merasa kesal sekarang? Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya menahan sakit dari lukanya. Sehun berhenti mengoleskan salep di luka Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau carilah wanita untuk kau sukai dan jadikan dia pacarmu!", seru Sehun dengan nada kesal lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun seperti itu tentu saja terkejut dan bingung. Ada apa dengan Sehun?.

Sehun tak kembali datang ke kamar Chanyeol setelah tadi tiba-tiba pergi saat mengobati luka Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyetel musik di laptopnya dengan volume keras sambil memainkan gitar kesayangannya mengikuti lagu. Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu. Chanyeol yang tahu Sehun datang langsung mengecilkan volume musiknya dan berhenti bermain gitar. Memberikan senyuman hangat pada Sehun. Sehun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, hyung", ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang minta maaf karena berkomentar seperti itu. Maaf jika kau kesal". Sehun mengangguk merespon perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjad hyung? Siapa yang membuat wajahmu terluka?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja terkena sikut temanku hingga berdarah".

"Tapi itu bekas pukulan. Apa yang terjadi?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini utusan pria".

"Hyung pikir aku juga bukan pria?".

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Sehun dibuat kaget dengan suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Itu pasti ayah dan ibu mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa minggu ini itu terjadi. Tak jarang Chanyeol dan Sehun mendengar ayah dan ibunya saling membentak dan berteriak. Akhir-akhir ini ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar. Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak tahu masalah apa yang mereka ributkan. Karena itu masalah mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak mau ikut campur. Sepertinya malam ini mereka tidak akan makan malam. Bukan karena ajumma tidak menyiapkan makan malam, tapi karena ayah dan ibu mereka bertengkar. Bagaimana bisa ayah yang ibunya sedang bertengkar seperti itu Chanyeol dan Sehun menikmati makan malam.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memilih untuk pergi keluar. Lebih baik mereka keluar mencari makan ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Mereka berdua membeli cup ramen di convenient store dekat rumah mereka dan memakannya di lapangan basket. Sehun dengan hati-hati memegang cup ramen yang panas menjaga agar tutupnya tidak terbuka. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal sama, di tangan kiri Chanyeol menggantung plastik berisi dua kaleng kopi dingin. Mereka berdua duduk di tangga yang biasa dijadikan tempat duduk untuk penonton. Ada yang sedang bermain basket di lapang itu. Cup ramen mereka sudah siap. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menyumpit mie ramen yang masih panas dan menyuapkannya ke mulut mereka.

"Jika ayah dan ibu seperti ini terus, sudah dipastikan menu makan malam kita ini", ujar Sehun dengan suara sedikit tidak jelas karena mie yang panas.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Chanyeol dan Sehun selesai dengan cup ramen mereka masing-masing. Sekarang di tangan mereka sudah berganti kopi dingin. Sambil menatap langit yang kosong tanpa bintang mereka meneguk kopi dingin mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hyung, mulai hari ini sepertinya aku akan berhenti menyukai Luhan noona".

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?".

"Kau tahu, hari ini dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukai pria lain".

"Maksudmu Kris, kekasihnya sekarang?".

"Bukan. Bukan dia. Orang lain. Pria lain".

"Siapa?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hyung tanyakan sendiri pada Luhan noona".

.

.

.

.

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Sehun mencari dimana Chanyeol. Sehun datang ke kelasnya Chanyeol tidak ada. Sehun coba hubungi, tidak ada jawaban. Sehun tidak bisa bertanya pada Luhan, karena hari ini Luhan tidak masuk karena sakit. Akhirnya Sehun menemukan dimana hyungnya. Dia sedang di lapangan sekolah. Berdiri di bawah pohon bersama beberapa temannya. Sehun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Sehun tak langsung menunjukkan dirinya, dia menunggu Chanyeol di tangga menuju lapangan sekolah yang berada di bawah. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal penting sampai harus berbicara di tempat sepi seperti ini. Sehun mengeluarkan handphone memasang earphone dan berniat menempelkan earphone itu di telinganya. Tapi Sehun batal melakukan itu saat mendengar apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan dengan temannya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kau masih belum mengatakan pada adikmu untuk menjauhi Luhan", ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil mendorong pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam. Sehun tahu siapa yang mendorong hyungnya, itu adalah Tao, kapten tim basket yang begitu di sukai oleh murid perempuan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut mengatakan itu pada adikmu itu?".

Chanyeol balik menatap tajam orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Untuk apa aku takut, dia hanya adik tiriku".

Jantung Sehun seperti berhenti mendengar apa yang diucapkan hyungnya. Sehun membalikkan badannya, pergi dari tempatnya menunggu Chanyeol. Kenapa Sehun merasa lemas mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Sehun 'hanya adik tirinya'. Apa selama ini Chanyeol hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai adik tirinya? Sehun pikir Chanyeol menganggap dirinya adiknya, tanpa memperdulikan kalau dia adik tirinya. Sehun pulang ke rumah sendiri. Dia berdiam diri di kamarnya. Sehun terus memikirkan kata-kata hyungnya 'hanya adik tiri'. Kenapa sekarang Sehun merasa marah mengingat kata-kata itu. Chanyeol pulang, sekarang luka di wajahnya bertambah. Sehun yang saat itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum, kaget melihat wajah hyungnya. Tapi Sehun langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun seperti itu heran. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Chanyeol diam di kamarnya, menunggu Sehun yang datang membawa kotak obat dan mengolesakan salep ke lukanya. Tapi Sehun tak juga muncul. Chanyeol terpaksa mengambil sendiri kotak obat dan mengoleskan lukanya sendiri dengan salep. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Biasanya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun jika ingin masuk. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol lakukan itu karena sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin diganggu.

"Sehuni, aku boleh masuk?". Tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, masih tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk. Chanyeol melihat Sehun sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kau tidur?", tanya Chanyeol. Sehun masih tidak menjawab. Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu kamar Sehun membiarkan Sehun yang ia pikir sedang tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sehun jadi jarang berbicara pada hyungnya sejak saat itu. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Sehun juga sudah jarang pergi dan pulang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu ada yang aneh pada Sehun. Karena Sehun seperti menjauhinya. Suasana di rumah semakin buruk. Ayah dan ibu mereka semakin sering bertengkar. Sehun semakin tidak betah diam di rumah.

"Sehuni!", panggil seorang wanita. Sehun tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu suara Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Chanyeol masih sakit?".

"Hmmm", jawab Sehun malas.

"Tapi dia sudah lebih baik, kan?". Sehun mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang dia padaku! Noona tanyakan sendiri padanya!", sahut Sehun sedikit membentak lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan hanya mematung heran dengan reaksi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Oh Sehun. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menghidariku".

"Hyung peduli aku seperti ini?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Bukankah aku hanya adik tirimu?".

"Ya!". Chanyeol tidak suka jika Sehun mengatakan itu. Sebelum Sehun begitu dekat dengannya, Sehun sering mengatakan itu. Chanyeol Sehun menganggap adiknya. Adiknya yang sebenarnya. Bukan adik tiri.

"Kenapa? Bukankah hyung menganggapku seperti itu?".

"Kapan? Kapan aku menganggapmu hanya adik tiri? Kau adikku!".

"Lalu apa yang hyung katakan pada Tao saat di lapangan?".

Chanyeol terdiam. Berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Sehun. Chanyeol ingat mengatakan itu pada Tao. Tapi kenapa Sehun tahu?

"Kau. Kenapa tahu yang aku bicarakan dengan Tao?".

"Adik tirimu ini malas menjelaskannya. Berhentilah baik padaku jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik tirimu saja".

Sehun dan Chanyeol tak sedekat dulu lagi. Chanyeol selalu berusaha berbicara dengan Sehun tapi Sehun selalu menghindar jika tahu Chanyeol mendekatinya. Chanyeol selalu ingin menjelaskan pada Sehun kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Tao. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuat Tao berhenti menganggunya karena Sehun yang menyukai Luhan. Tao tahu Sehun menyukai Luhan setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Lebih buruknya lagi, Tao menyukai Luhan. Tao ingin Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun berhenti suka pada Luhan. Chanyeol pernah pulang dengan luka di bibirnya saat Sehun dan Luhan ada di rumah, itu karena Tao memukulnya. Karena Tao tahu kalau Chanyeol belum menyuruh Sehun untuk menjauhi Luhan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lakukan itu pada Sehun. Chanyeol tahu Sehun begitu menyukai Luhan. Chanyeol selalu ingin menjelaskan ini semua pada Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

Ayah dan ibu mereka akhirnya meutuskan untuk bercerai. Setelah sekian lama terus bertengakar. Chanyeol tentu tinggal dengan ayahnya. Sehun pergi dari rumah bersama ibunya. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal berpisah dengan Sehun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah lulus SMA. Sekarang ia seorang mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi di Universitas SM. Sudah dua tahun Sehun tak saling menghubungi dengan hyungnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Chanyeol. Sehun bahkan tak berusaha mencari tahu. Sehun masih merasa kecewa dengan ucapan hyungnya dua tahun lalu.

Sehun akan pulang ke rumah, menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sehun terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakang mobilnya. Itu Luhan. Apa Sehun tidak salah lihat? Sehun melangkah ragu mendekati wanita yang berdiri memakai dress selutut berwarna pink tanpa lengan, memakai heels berwarna senada dengan tas hitam yang menggantung di pundaknya. Sehun akhirnya yakin kalau itu Luhan saat sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"Luhan noona?".

"Sehuni".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?". Sehun mengajak Luhan ke cafe tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan canggung. Luhan tak juga memulai pembicaraan. Sehun hanya diam sambil menyeruput ice americanonya. Akhirnya Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kabarmu?".

"Seperti yang noona lihat, aku baik-baik saja", jawab Sehun datar. Sehun tahu pasti ada maksud lain kenapa Luhan menemuinya, bahkan sampai mendatanginya ke kampus.

"Syukurlah".

"Ada apa noona datang ke kampusku? Dan dari mana noona tahu aku kuliah disini?".

"Ahh, aku bertanya pada Jongin dimana kau kuliah". Jongin adalah teman Sehun saat SMA dan hingga sekarang mereka masih sering bertemu.

"Lalu ada apa noona menemuiku?".

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sehun bisa menebak apa yang akan Luhan katakan. Pasti tentang Chanyeol.

"Sehuni, Chanyeol-"

Tepat sekali dugaan Sehun. Sehun langsung memotong perkataan Luhan yang belum sempat diteruskan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapunn tentang dia, jika noona menemuiku untuk membicarakan dia, lebih baik noona tidak usah mencariku seperti ini. Karena aku tidak tertarik sama sekali".

"Tapi Sehuni, tunggu... biarkan aku selesaikan perkataanku". Sehun tak menggubris, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Sehun sampai di rumahnya, rumahnya sepi. Ibunya belum pulang dari kerjanya. Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun kesal, Luhan mendatanginya untuk membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Dia bahkan masih dekat dengannya sampai sekarang. Mungkin mereka sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih", Sehun bergeming sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali datang ke kampus Sehun. Tapi kali ini Sehun berhasil menghindari Luhan. Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Chanyeol dengan Luhan. Diam-diam sebenarnya Sehun masih menyimpan hati untuk Luhan. Sehun pergi, membiarkan mobilnya karena ada Luhan. Sehun pulang ke rumah dengan taxi. Ibunya tadi menelepon saat Sehun di jalan, ada tamu untuknya. Ibunya tidak bilang siapa yang datang. Sehun terdiam melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Itu Luhan.

"Kau bahkan tahu dimana aku tinggal?".

"Sehuna, kau sudah pulang", sapa ibunya.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak bilang yang datang itu Luhan noona?", kesal Sehun.

"Aku yang meminta ibumu tidak mengatakan kalau aku yang datang". Ibunya kembali masuk, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

"Ada apa lagi?".

"Sehuni, dengarkan aku dulu", pinta Luhan halus.

"Aku pastikan lagi, jika noona kemari untuk membicarakan dia, lebih baik noona pulang. Karena aku tetap tidak akan mendengarkannya".

Luhan diam. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun seperti itu langsung menahan Sehun dengan mengatakan apa yang ia ingin sampaikan tentang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sakit". Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia sakit parah. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu".

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya. Memastikan apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya.

"Apa noona bilang?".

"Chanyeol sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena sakitnya".

Akhirnya Sehun mau mendengarkan Luhan. Chanyeol, hyungnya, sudah beberapa bulan ini harus keluar masuk rumah sakit. Setahun lalu Chanyeol divonis menderita kanker di limpanya. Dan beberapa bulan ini keadaanya semakin memburuk. Sudah kurang lebih satu minggu Chanyeol di rawat, Luhan tahu ini karena sejak mereka berdua lulus SMA, Luhan tetap berteman dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman antara dia dengan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak menyuruh Luhan mencari Sehun. Luhan seperti ini karena keinginannya sendiri. Luhan juga tidak ingin Chanyeol dan Sehun terus salah paham.

"Dokter bilang, semua harus siap dengan keadaan terburuk, kapan pun".

"Maksud noona?". Luhan tak menjawab. Luhan malah meneteskan air mata.

"Separah itukah?", tanya Sehun.

"Dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Sehuni, hanya sekali. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan memintamu lagi untuk menemuinya", mohon Luhan.

Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Luhan pamit untuk pulang setelah mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan pada Sehun.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah mau menemuinya, tapi aku harap itu tidak lama", ucap Luhan sambil memberikan kertas kecil bertuliskan nomornya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Luhan menemuinya, meminta Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sehun masih belum menghubungi Luhan. Sehun masih ragu, tapi mendengar hyungnya yang sakit Sehun merasa ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Sehun menghubungi Luhan, Sehun mau menemui Chanyeol. Luhan menunggu Sehun di depan rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol di rawat. Dada Sehun berdebar kencang. Bukan karena ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan, wanita yang masih ia sukai. Tapi karena Sehun membayangkan bagaimana keadaan hyungnya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'RUANG RAWAT KHUSUS'. Luhan menyuruh Sehun masuk. Dengan ragu Sehun membuka pintu kamar. Betapa kagetnya Sehun melihat hyungnya sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, tidak berdaya. Di hidungnya terpasang selang oksigen. Di tangannya terbalut alat untuk mengontrol tekanan darahnya. Selang infus tertempel di kedua pegelangan tangannya dengan warna cairan infus yang berbeda. Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya melihat hyungnya terbaring lemas.

"Hyung...", panggil Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya yang terpejam. Melihat ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Senyum Chanyeol merekah saat matanya bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sampingnya menggenggam tangannya.

"Sehuni?".

"Eoh... ini aku". Mata Sehun mulai basah, air matanya hampir keluar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Luhan noona yang memintaku menemuimu".

"Apa kabarmu?".

"Aku baik".

"Maafkan aku Sehuni". Air mata Sehun mulai jatuh.

"Kau adikku. Satu-satunya adikku".

"Aku tahu. Berhentilah bicara. Istirahatlah". Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang masih basah. Di luar Luhan menunggu sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kamar.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Luhan lalu menggenggam legan Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehuni".

"Kenapa seperti ini?", ujar Sehun dengan suara yang menahan tangis.

"Kau tahu, dia begitu khawatir padamu sejak kau pergi. Dia selalu berusaha mencari tahu dimana kau tinggal. Bahkan saat dia tahu dirinya sakit, dia tetap khawatir padamu. Dia tidak menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Tidak sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu melihatnya seperti ini. Tidak ingin kau melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidak tampan", jelas Luhan tersenyum getir.

"Dia tahu aku marah, tapi kenapa masih seperti ini. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa". Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Itu karena dia hyungmu".

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?", tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Maksud noona apa?".

"Chanyeol bilang padaku kalau kau menyukaiku sejak SMP". Sehun terdiam. Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau aku menyukainya". Sekarang Sehun yang balik menatap Luhan.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?".

"Ya! Xi Luhan! Berhentilah menyukaiku karena aku tidak tertarik padamu. Kau tahu, Sehun yang lebih menyukaimu. Cobalah untuk menyukainya", ucap Luhan mempraktekan bagaimana Chanyeol mengucapkan itu padanya dulu.

Sehun mulai sering mengunjungi Chanyeol di rumah sakit. Bahkan tak jarang Sehun menginap di rumah sakit menemani hyungnya.

Hari ini Sehun tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit karena ada ujian yang harus Sehun ikuti di kampus. Sehun harus mengikuti ujian ini agar dia bisa melanjutkan mata kuliahnya disemester depan. Sehun sudah menitip pesan pada Luhan untuk mengatakan itu pada hyungnya. Ujian sudah hampir dimulai, tiba-tiba handphone Sehun bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Sehun tak langsung membacanya, karena dosen pengawas sudah ada di ruangan. Ujian Sehun akhirnya dimulai. Saat sedang mengerjakan ujiannya, handphone Sehun kembali bergetar. Kali ini ada panggilan masuk. Suara getar handphone Sehun begitu terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan yang sepi. Dosen pengawas melirik ke arah Sehun. Sehun diminta untuk keluar dan menerima teleponnya. Sehun menerima teleponnya di depan kelas. Dia lihat layar handphonenya, nama 'Luhan Noona' tertulis di layarnya. Sehun menerima panggilan Luhan. Tiba-tiba kaki Sehun lemas mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan di telepon.

"Apa katamu noona?", tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Chanyeol, Sehuni. Chanyeol meninggal", jawab Luhan ditelepon sambil terisak.

Buru-buru Sehun masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ujian, mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan ujian pentingnya. Secepat mungkin Sehun menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sehun melihat Luhan dan ayah Chanyeol sedang menangis di depan pintu ruangan tempat Chanyeol di rawat. Dengan langkah yang berat Sehun mendekat. Sehun melihat ke dalam, Chanyeol sedang dikelilingi para dokter yang sedang berusaha membuat jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak. Sehun masih berdiri di depan pintu menunggu dokter yang ada di dalam mengatakan sesuatu.

"Waktu kematian 10:25", ucap salah satu orang yang memakai jas putih panjang yang berdiri mengelilingi Chanyeol.

Luhan semakin menangis hebat mendengar ucapan dokter. Ayah Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Sehun perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Apa maksud dokter? Waktu kematian? Aku pasti salah dengar, iya kan?".

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin", jawab dokter yang lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan semua alat yang tadi digunakan pada Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap hyungnya dengan mata yang berair. Hyungnya tidak bergerak. Sehun panggil nama hyungnya. Mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol. Luhan dan ayah Chanyeol yang berada di luar lalu masuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Sehuni, hentikan", ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Hyung... bangunlah, ini aku. Sehun. Kau belum mengucapkan apapun padaku", lirih Sehun.

"Sehuni, cukup...", Luhan terus berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"Hyung... jangan pergi. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf". Sehun terisak memeluk pria yang dipanggilnya hyung.

Sehun terus meminta maaf dan meminta hyungnya untuk bangun. Pria yang dipanggil hyung oleh Sehun hanya terdiam. Merekahkan senyum dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol pergi dengan bahagia karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan adiknya walau dalam waktu yang singkat. Setidaknya, Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol, hyungnya selalu sayang pada Sehun. Selalu menganggap Sehun adalah adiknya. Sampai kapan pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong... ^^, **

**FF ini kembali diupload ulang ^^,**

**Sedikit sad ending ya FF ini... efek dari denger lagu melow beberapa hari ini.**

**Maafkan jika kecewa dengan ending cerita FF ini. Aku hanya meluapkan suasana hati karena lagu dengan menulis.**

**Maafkan untuk semua readerku yang menunggu kelanjutan Ffku yang lain, Still You akan segera diuplaod secepatnya ^^,**

**Thank you for your attention...**

**Chuchuchuchu... *tebar kisseu***

**Don't be silent reader yess...**

**I'll always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


End file.
